1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged.
A small-capacity rechargeable battery is typically used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a motor-driving power source or large-capacity power storage device, such as for an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
Nowadays, a high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of a high energy density has been developed, and the high-power rechargeable battery is formed as a large-capacity rechargeable battery by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to use for driving a motor of a device, such as an electric vehicle requiring a large amount of electric power, for example.
The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape or a prismatic shape. An outer surface of a case of the rechargeable battery may be coated with an insulating material or may be wrapped with an injection insulating tape to prevent a current in the rechargeable battery from being discharged to the outside of the rechargeable battery through the case and intercept electrical contact with neighboring rechargeable batteries.
However, when the outer surface of the case is coated with an insulating material, it is impossible or complicated to coat the entire outer surface of the case where a cap plate is provided while preventing the same from being exposed to the outside because of a problem of controlling a thickness of a coated layer to be constant and various elements installed on the cap plate.
Further, when the outer surface of the case is wrapped with an insulating tape, a part of the outer surface of the case may be exposed between the insulating tape wrapping the outer surfaces of the case. Resultantly, the outer surface of the case is incompletely insulated such that electricity may be discharged to the outside of the case or a short circuit may be generated between neighboring rechargeable batteries.
In addition, to perfectly close and seal the outer surface of the case for the purpose of overcoming the above-noted problem, a process for closing and sealing the outer surface of the case becomes complicated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.